hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Red
is an additional character/party member whose in-game events must be purchased. Red appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia RE;Birth 2: Sisters Generation. Unlike 5pb, another downloadable character, she will not make any appearances during the game unless purchased. Red fights with a pair of toys, mainly a yo-yo. But she also happens to have giant squeaky mallets and pachinko balls, as well as her Dragon. *For a list of weapons Red uses, visit: Weapons *For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories *Script: Red Events Personality Red is an extremely energetic and cute girl who wishes to have just one thing in her life: A wife! But not just any wife, or even just one wife. She wants a whole harem of brides. Due to her being genre savvy and having dating sim knowledge, Red knows how to achieve getting them! IF is the first to be chosen by her, after she comes across her one day randomly while out in the forest. Red tries very hard to please IF for everything upon meeting her. She often makes note that she needs to get more points with IF to get the hotel scene she really desires. Unfortunately.... it does not go the way she intended when she ends up developing a cold instead. After noticing IF seems to like Vert, Red decides to get her a secret gift, the "Kichiku Megane Harlem Set for Virgins" because Vert had one. After a moment of disappointment, IF assumes Red just mixed up names and had no clue why she purchased that for her, having no idea that Vert owned one also. In the end, IF humors the girl and lets her think what she wants. She seems to genuinely care for Red, but not enough to date or fall in love with her. Red however, pays this no mind and refuses to leave IF alone, often asking her for romantic gestures, like resting her head on her lap or sharing foods. Red seems to slightly like other girls also, but not nearly as much! She tends to be crafty and likes to trick people in order to get what she's looking for. Appearance Red is a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger then the main cast (IF mainly). It's unknown what her true age is, however, she has a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone. She has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She has white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. Red dresses in chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. Red has unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consist of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes. Around her body is a golden dragon, which may be her pet. It's usually wrapped around her upper half. Hyperdimension Neptunia Red's first scene begins as IF goes on a mission solo, while beginning to realize that maybe having a party actually does come with benefits compared to going alone. Deciding to go and check on Neptune, she suddenly hears someone screaming in the distance. As she goes to help someone, she is suddenly tackled by a mysterious girl who refuses to get off. IF does manage to get her off, then proceeds to scold the mysterious girl before asking if she is alright. The girl assures IF she is fine before introducing herself as Red. After IF introduces herself, Red decides she is her wife now. At first IF is surprised, then seems to take it in good humor, thinking that she was only kidding. But after a moment Red begins to cry when she realizes IF doesn't want to be her wife, who tries to clarify what she meant but accidentally leads Red to believe that it's fine to call IF her wife again. Later IF is out once again when Red runs into her and asks about her monster hunting. IF explains that they may be surrounded and should head back to town. This makes Red upset since she was alone with IF, like she wanted. To IF's apparent shock, Red went up and gathered many monsters for her to fight. IF realizes they can't take them all on their own so she forces Red to flee the scene with her. Upon arrival to town, IF scolds Red for doing that, who then apologizes. IF admits to being flattered by this, so Red considers this a job well done. Now in Lowee, IF has finally gotten a free moment to try Neptune's favorite crepe shop. Upon arrival, IF buys two crepes when suddenly she hears Red. However, after mentioning Red seems pretty far away the other female tries to get away but has trouble doing so when the voice fades just for Red to pop up and surprise IF. IF decides to ask Red why she likes her, then offers her a bite of the custard only crepe. Red offers to buy her one but IF claims they are even now and that she has gained ten more points. Red, in a hurry to earn her Hotel Event raises it to forty, causing IF to lower it to twenty, Red goes to thirty, then IF agrees before asking if one hundred is the limit. Red decides to explains it, "The first wifey to give me a hundred points total gets a bonus item and hotel event!" Later Red suddenly pops up while IF is on her cellphone and decides that it's time for a pop quiz. She explains how it works, that if IF gets it wrong she must do whatever Red tells her. First she ask her what she's trying to collect right now but out of the choices IF doesn't see the right one. After a few seconds Red adds another answer but while IF asks for the point of this, Red announces the time is up. IF tells her it's unfair when the right answer isn't even in the choices. Red reveals that to be correct by explaining how sometimes an answer may be right, but may not be right, then goes on to call it the "Harem" question before asking how many charisma points she got this time. The next day, IF, who was still in Lowee is very happy to have finally gotten a special dessert only made so many times each day. She is very happy until seeing Red, then ask her why she was there. Red doesn't exactly tell her and ask what the wiggly gelatin is. IF explains it, then offers Red a bite seeing how curious she is. However, Red accidentally eats the entire thing and leaves IF sad; she is only sad because she missed out on an indirect kiss with IF. In order to make up for what she did, Red goes out to buy IF something that arrives the very next day. IF receives a letter that explains Red feels she deserves minus points and because of this she bought her something to make up for her. At first IF is flattered... until realizing Red accidentally got Manju, but instead of being upset she laughs it off. Now in Lastation, IF is on a quest to deliver a package. Upon arrival to the factory she glances around curiously to see Red in a very dangerous spot. She yells for the girl to get down when she suddenly slips and falls into the shipping crates! Red manages to escape and when IF ask her if she plans to get on a monster next, trying to be funny, though rather annoyed. Red considers it, stating she must be loyal to her wifey but IF tells her it's too dangerous, then ask if she has a weapon. Red mentions many toys she uses as weapons when IF tells her those probably aren't really weapons, however... she decides its better to trust Red with them instead of real weapons. Red goes on to explain only the chosen one can wield special weapons like those and IF decides to just humor her instead. Later on the landmass of Lastation, IF ask Red if her parents worry about her being gone all the time by herself and offers the female one of her cellphones in order to call them. It's then Red seems to get sad and IF worries she may have brought up something bad and Red reveals besides collecting wifeys she has another reason for her lonely travels. About a year ago she had been with her mom at a festival when a giant flower monster appeared and the entire village had been overrun by evil plants and they took all of the residents, including her mom! So after she gets enough wifeys she plans to use them to take back the village. IF however doesn't buy it, causing Red to say she thought it was pretty convincing. Although surprised she figured it out so quick, Red is very happy with IF, then explains she made it up as a test. Later Red is trying to relax and insist that she gets to use IF's lap as a pillow. She refuses to let IF go and rejoin the party however. She finally cooperates when IF mentions she will remove points if Red keeps this up so the female hurriedly gets up and ends up harming IF in the process... At Planeptune, Red tells IF she wants to meet with IF's party. After being asked, Red explains she wants to make sure they're not competition with her and it would be rude to not say hi. Although not sure, IF tells her she would like for her to meet Neptune, then reveals her entire time consist of females which makes Red very excited in hopes of gaining more wives. IF tells her joining the party would be risky since they fight monsters and doesn't believe Red is cut out for this. But to prove otherwise Red is hell-bent on showing how much of a tough cookie she really is! Back at Lowee, IF seems to notice that Red isn't feeling well and thinks she should just stay in bed for the day. Red tries to figure out what made her sick as IF tells her to just go back home. Fearing abandonment, Red refuses and doesn't believe IF when she promises to stay there and wait, and because the charisma level hasn't gone up she needs to keep working. IF tries to insist once more that if Red just listens to her, maybe she'll get some points. After adding them up she realizes that's exactly hundred points! She then ask to join the party again after she's all better. IF agrees while Red keeps asking many questions, ending with asking for marriage. But IF tells her that's another issue for a different time. Later it's revealed IF only planned to keep Red's affection level around eighty in order to avoid going much further. But since she was sick and refused to quit, she had no choice. IF worries Red will mess things up with the party however... The next day when Red is healed up she goes to meet with IF. But IF tries to tell her again its too dangerous for her to come with them. She wont listen and explains since she has one hundred points and IF is her wifey that she refuses to leave her. In the end IF agrees and lets Red come. She also admits to knowing this would happen but she still thinks Red shouldn't come. While Red knows IF only wants whats best for her, she's still going to come and after calling IF a "Goondere" (possibly referencing Tsundere or a Deredere.) She joins! Neptunia (original) powers and abilities Red's weapons are toy based, with her dragon assisting her in a few attacks. She acts as a "glass cannon" type character, having high attack power and strong moves but low HP. A Power Bracelet or any armor providing additional HP can help balance this out. Weapon: Ultimate Toy- Red hits the target with her yo-yo. Puppy Walk: She rolls her yo-yo at the target. Around the World: Using her Kendama she swings it around so fast that it causes her to spin around in circles while hitting the target. Three Puppies: Same as Puppy Walk, but hits three enemies. Pachinko Ransom: Red throws small Pachinko Balls at the target before falling over dizzy. Frisbee Performance: Holding her frisbee, she suddenly slashes at the target when its revealed she did in fact hit said target, causing a giant explosion of cherry blossoms. Amusement Dance: Red moves around while releasing two yo-yos, then slams down her Kendama before appearing away from the monsters with a magazine with her in a school uniform on the front. R-E-D: Begins as Red pets her Dragon, causing it to change colors and grow into a giant while floating around attacking the entire group of monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 RED is set to make a long waited return in the mk2 PSVita remake replacing Nisa. During a fight with Underling, Nepgear has her HDD form sealed by some powerful machine monsters leaving her, IF, and Compa to fight in normal form. However, Red appears before them and lends her assistance, allowing the girls to defeat the machines and forcing Underling to retreat. In the Conquest Ending route, RED will leave the group after defeat Arfoire, due to the fact she does not want to see Nepgear kill all her friends in order to strengthen the Cursed Sword. However in other ending routes she stays until the end. During the true ending or Holy Sword ending, it's revealed that Red has decided to drag along Broccoli with her when they find Underling and Pirachu. However, because she was too distracted with Broccoli and giving her pointers, they were able to make an escape. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 2 Fighting Abilities Quotes *"Oh my, no can do. When you tell me to get off, it just makes me not want to." Then after IF tells her to not get off, she replies with "Don't worry, I have no intention to." *''"Ooh, modesty sure is a turn on!" '' *''"What's your name, chick? My name is Red. Y'know, R-e-d. Red!"'' *''"You don't wanna be my wifey?"'' *"First wifey obtained! Now I gotta look for more!" *''"As expected of Wifey Number 1. My eyes know quality women."'' *"But... I just got here! We're alone! I came today... I came for you and you alone!" *''"The first wifey to give me a hundred points total gets a bonus item and hotel event!"'' *''"Sometimes, not choosing is the correct answer! It may be referred to as 'harem' option!"'' *''"You'll have a wedding with me?!"'' Gallery Trivia *Red's name is an acronym, hinted by the all-caps way her name is presented, the acronym being "Royal Emperor Dragon". *Red is based off of Red Entertainment. *Red's attacks are puns from basic yoyo techniques. *Red would be the first outright stated lesbian in the series. This might be becuase Red Entertainment is famous for working on Bishoujo games like working with Compile Heart on their Agarest Series. *She is also the only DLC character to never appear during a game unless purchased. *She's the second character to share romantic feelings for IF, as it's implied Vert likes her. *As possibly a pun of her "forgotten status", Red is the only characters not shown in the popularity poll. *In the english version (unless turned to japanese language), Red has no voice in cutscenes, making her the only main character without an english voice outside of combat. *On her right knee Red has a bandage. This probably hints at her clumsy nature. *Red seems to like very weird flavors/types of crepes, as revealed during cutscenes. *Red is the only character from the first game to not appear in MK-II. While it was hinted that she would be return, she has not and there's claims saying this is because Red Entertainment was bought by a Chinese company. **Anyway, she make appearance in Re;Birth 2 *Red has interacted with every Goddess except for Black Heart/Noire. *Even though Red Entertainment was founded in 1976, Red herself did not appear in Victory, likely due to the fact that the company did not start developing games until 2000, as such, the Ultradimension version of Red wasn't born yet. Category:Female character Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Mascot characters Category:Red Category:Human characters Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 2 character